


Awkwardly Oblivious

by KyoungMi_Jell



Category: 4minute (Band), G.NA (Musician) RPF, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - apartment complex, Crack Relationships, Eventual Relationships, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 18:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15802230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyoungMi_Jell/pseuds/KyoungMi_Jell
Summary: Gina and Jihyun have newly moved into an apartment away from home. Finally after graduating college, they want a new start, of course with their best friend. While there, Gina is always working and Jihyun meets some colorful characters. Some become family to her, and some make things chaotic... but there's one that seems to interesting? She sees him around from time to time and they grow closer, find things in common but will they be more than what meets the eye? Just maybe he completes her. Just maybe she needed him to help her rediscover her passion. They fall in love? Who knows. They certainly don't. The rest of the family are here to rescue these oblivious lovebirds! We need an Omma and Appa!





	Awkwardly Oblivious

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my very first story that I've had in mind for over a year! I wanted to do a small something for my lovely Namji (former leader of 4Minute, my favorite girl group I miss too damn much) and found the idea of her being with Shownu adorable. The two awkward but goofy leaders together, the parents to their groups, and having them together would help them both grow in their passion of dance. Please bear with me during this process; I know what I want but... can't put it together into the right words. Yet. Enjoy!

“And we are now, officially, moved in!” A joyful exhausted cheer echoed through the new home. It had been a couple days straight of lifting and opening boxes, putting together furniture and organizing dressers. Jihyun and Gina have now officially settled into their new shared apartment.

“Feels good to be done moving things?” Jihyun smiled as she walked over into the living room, where she found Gina plopped down on the couch. Her arms were sprawled out, legs spread and head thrown back against the cushions. Yeah, anybody could tell by the way her red face had the start of her bangs sticking to her forehead, and the way she couldn't be bothered to clean herself up or even push the bangs out of her way, that Gina was worn out.

“Yes!” Gina exclaimed with a laugh as she opened her eyes up to her roommate, flashing her friendly grin. “This is such a nice place, how could I not?” The girl laughed softly as she opened her water bottle to steal a quick drink from the container. “Shit – I wish I didn't have to go to work first thing in the morning tomorrow. I should have asked for an extra day to recover! Who would have thought moving was so much work?”

“I knew,” Jihyun said with a small chuckle, her lips curling into a small assuring smile to the other girl. “I told you we should have asked somebody to help us move everything in.” Jihyun had always been the voice of reason, but Gina didn't care too much about it.

“Nah,” Gina started with a small chuckle, placing a hand onto Jihyun's shoulder. “I told you, doing it all yourself makes it more worth while! We're adults now, after all.”

She was right. The two girls shared a small laugh and flipped on a random channel on the TV. They didn't care about what was on, as long as it was something in the background so they could relax after all the hard days of moving.

“This feels familiar,” Jihyun's voice trailed off with a low voice, lifting her head up at Gina above her.

“What does?” Gina hummed in question. She had started to drift off to sleep with Jihyun resting on her shoulder, her own head leaning down on top of the other's head.

“This,” Jihyun chuckled as she motioned between the two of them. Gina's eyebrows widened slightly, noticing just how close they were to each other. Jihyun was practically inside her lap with her legs curled up against her thigh in between her legs. Not only that but their faces were practically inches apart.

“Well,” Gina's tone turned playful as she joked, giving Jihyun's body a gentle shake with her arm wrapped around her shoulder, “I rocked you to sleep plenty of times in college haven't I?”

“Y-you did not,” Jihyun's voice stuttered, pulling herself away from Gina's warm body. “I took care of you when you came home, in our crowded little dorm room, completely drunk and crying about something.”

Gina just laughed as she noticed how serious yet awkward Jihyun looked. Her eyes narrowed and she was trying to think of a way to process her words despite her nerves. “You would cling onto me and I'd comfort you and we'd end up falling asleep.”

“Namji,” Gina laughed as she playfully pressed her finger to Jihyun's forehead in a small poke, “I know, silly, I was just messing with you.” It was one of those things that reminded them of how close they are to each other.

“You always seem to get me all worked up,” Jihyun chuckled softly as she gave Gina's side a small poke, laughing softly at seeing the other's body jolt up at the slight tickle in her side.

“Well I wouldn't be your best friend for all these years if I didn't know how to playfully mess with you, now would I?”

“Since college. You're officially with me for life,” Jihyun said with a slightly dorky grin.

“Yes, yes I am, I am your life now and when I start this new job I'll be able to provide even more for you,” Gina puffed her chest out, giving a small tap against it with her fist as if she was trying to show how manly she was.

“Yeah of course, I'm your bitch for life,” Jihyun shook her head with a small laugh as she pushed herself off the couch. “Just because we're done moving doesn't mean we shouldn't eat dinner. I'll cook something small for us.”

“Thanks wifey, you're the best,” Gina cheered playfully, blowing a kiss to Jihyun as she made her way to the kitchen.

“Of course, hubby,” Jihyun played along with her voice calling out over the sound of the faucet already running, washing her hands. It wasn't long before they both had bowls of instant ramen and a side of kimchi set on the coffee table in front of the tv.

“Even with such a simple food, you make the best, Namji,” Gina laughed softly as she slurped the noodles from her chopsticks, humming at the delicious taste. “Now it really feels like home.” It wasn't just the fact she made the food but the way it was simple and really felt like home... that is until there was a scream of terror coming from the TV.

“Maybe we should change that,” Gina muttered with her mouth half full.

“Just like home alright,” Jihyun said with a silent chuckle as she grabbed the remote to turn the tv off.

–

Gina was dressed inside her work attire, button up blouse and medium length skirt paired with her nylons and a pair of simple black heels. Thankfully she wasn't a fancy dresser so she wouldn't ever worry about running late.

“First day of work, I'm gonna leave now Namji!” her voice echoed throughout the apartment as she made her way to the front door.

“You be safe at work, okay?” Jihyun said with a small smile as she watched her roommate walk out the door.

“Promise me that you wont be too lonely without me, okay? Just because I have a full time job, doesn't mean you're allowed to be alone.” Gina gave her friend a small wink and before the other could react, she slipped out of the apartment and down the hallway. Jihyun peeked her head out with a small stutter as if to have something to say, when she noticed her friend was gone. God she was quick when it came to work.

Jihyun closed and locked the door when she looked around the nearly empty apartment. What was she gonna do now? Her eyes scanned along the little furniture they had, not really with any direction at all, only to be brought out of her thoughts with a small bark. 

“Coco, do you wanna go out?” A warm smile spread across her lips when she saw the small puppy run over and jump at her legs. The fluffy puppy only got more excited at the mention of going out. Since the dog was so used to being by her side, she thought why not take her out for a small run? “Shit... the leash is in one of the boxes still...” Jihyun bit onto her bottom lip while looking around for a while. With all the boxes still piled up, would she really have the time to dig it out?

“Well,” she started with a small sigh, bringing her small smile back to her face, “looks like we're gonna go get the mail, aren't we?” The puppy just wagged her tail happily, panting in excitement. Jihyun took that as a yes and pat the side of her leg. “C'mon Coco, let's go fetch the mail.”

-

Light footsteps echoed through the hallway, down the stairway, then finally coming to a stop in the lobby in front of the mailboxes. Coco continued to nuzzle and jump at Jihyun's legs as the girl fumbled with her keys to unlock the small box containing her mail. 

“Advertisements, coupons...” Jihyun chatted lowly to herself as she looked through paperwork that came from her mailbox. Her words stopped for a moment as she looked over one of the envelopes. “Oh... from Mom...” The woman's fingers gently traced along the hand writing addressed to her. Thoughts were soon interrupted as soon as she heard the small echo of scattering footsteps. 

Little did she realize at first, but somebody was coming into the building and her dog was the first to notice. Coco's high pitched bark reached her ears and Jihyun turned the fact the commotion. The puppy was already jumping trying to crawl into a stranger's lap. By the looks of it, a certain strange just have just gotten back from a job and the sudden ball of fluff puppy was attacking the poor guy.

“Coco!” Jihyun called out to her pet, patting the side of her leg, “C'mere, you shouldn't bother him – I'm sorry.”

It took a moment as the taller male in front of her was too busy staring at the puppy at his legs. “Oh – it's no problem,” he replied to her, giving a small smile down at the pet and pulling his ear buds out, crouching down onto the ground. Right away Coco stood up to paw at his lap, whining happily at the soft pets.

There was a moment of silence as they both took in the situation, the soft barks of the puppy, the man giving her the wanted pets, and the poor quiet girl off to the side with her mail in her hand. Yes, it was cute to see her puppy getting attention – who didn't love a cute puppy? But at the same time, who was this person? Should she... talk to him?

“So...” Jihyun started “You're coming in pretty early.”

“You must be new –“ looks like both of them were thinking the same thing, asking speaking at the same time. The male lifted his head once again to look up at her, their gaze locking eyes in their awkward situation.

“Sorry – you were saying?”

“Sorry – uh. I don't think I've seen you around. Are you new?”

“Y-yeah! I'm Namji –” Jihyun stopped herself to cringe slightly to herself at the slip of her nickname instead of her real name.

“Namji...?”

“Sorry! It's a nickname I've had for so long I get used to saying it. I'm Jihyun. Nam Jihyun. Namji” she swayed her head a little to the side with her hand waving side to side to motion how the nickname was formed. “You are?” She tried to turn her attention back to him, instead of her awkward grin and slip of the tongue.

“Shownu.”

“Shownu?”

“Son Hyunwoo. Shownu.” He grinned at her with a small tip of his head, hoping to help ease both of their minds. “Nicknames are pretty easy to stick with so... I'll call you Namji?”

“Definitely... call me Namji, and I'll call you Shownu.” The both shared a small laugh before another silence set in. At this point Coco had made her way entirely into Hyunwoo's lap, making the man sit down completely onto his butt to make it easier. 

“I bet we're keeping you, aren't we?”

“I think we're keeping you...” Jihyun scratched the back of her neck and tucked her mail under one of her arms, moving over to take the puppy from him. “Come on Coco, we gotta let Shownu get going.”

Hyunwoo got up from his place on the floor, the puppy in his hands to meet her half way. Coco flailed her legs around before finally settling into Jihyun's arms, resting against her chest. 

“I'll let you get going so uh... It was nice meeting you. I'll probably see you around?”

“Definitely. It was nice meeting you too,” Jihyun smiled softly as she ruffled her puppy's fur, toying with her ears. “I hope the rest of your day, Shownu.”

“You have a great one too Namji,” he replied with a small grin, taking his earbuds to once again place inside his ears. The two of them parted ways and went down separate hallways to their apartments.

 

“Well that was nice, don't you think so?” Jihyun whispered to Coco in her arms, placing a small kiss to her head. She made her way up the stairs and down the hallway to go back home. Her steps came to a stop when she realized there was somebody in front of her door. Or maybe two?

“Do you think this is the right place? I don't think anybody's home.”

“I don't know, wouldn't there be a sign of somebody living here? This doesn't look any different than before.”

“What do you wanna see? A welcome mat?”

“Um... hello?” Jihyun's timid voice called out to the two bickering girls. As if right on cue, the two of the girls standing in front of her door swung their heads over toward her with wide grins on their faces.

“Hey there!”

“We heard we got a new neighbor on our floor so we wanted to greet you!”

“I'm Seola, and this here is my roomie, Soobin.” The two girls hummed a small squeal. Seola's arm wrapped around Soobin's shoulders and Soobin nuzzled into her side.

“And we had an extra batch of cookies so... welcome to the building!” Soobin chimed in with her hands lifting the plate to show off.

“Oh... you girls are sweet,” Jihyun took a moment to take in their action of kindness, soon smiling softly at them in return. “I'm Namji – at least that's the name I go by.. kinda sticks. Nam Jihyun in case you look me up in the phone book.” She tried to make a joke only to end up cringing at herself.

“Namji sounds so cute though.”

“Cuter and makes more sense than Seola,” Soobin playfully side eyed the girl beside her.

“Yah, there's nothing wrong with Seola.” Seola found herself threatening with a playful grin, glaring at the girl in her arm, scrunching her face as her hand moved to instead jab at her side. Soobin ended up practically squealing with a jolt at the ticklish poke.

“Seola... is a nickname?”

“Mhm! Seola was easier and more creative than Hyunjung so I couldn't help it. Doesn't it sound nice? So pretty, almost... majestic or something.”

“Which means we can use Hyunjung when we're trying to be serious.”

“Say 'Hyunjung' and I'm sure she would be like a child getting in trouble. Deer caught in headlights!”

“Why you little--” Seola turned her body to start tickling the other girl, ignoring the squeals starting to get louder and higher pitched.

“Y-yah! C-careful – watch for the cookies!”

“I – uh... you know..we don't have to stay in the hallway,” Jihyun spoke up with her timid voice instead turning into one of concern. She didn't want them to cause too much of a commotion in the hallway with their noise and end up having people complain. “Did you... wanna come in? I-- I wouldn't mind the company.”

The two girls stopped their playful tickle/wrestling match mid action, turning their attention to the other girl right away. “Really?!” they both asked with their mouths dropping open with their grins.

“We'd love to!”

“Please tell me you have milk to go with the cookies?!”

“Of course... I even have ice cream... sundae stuff in case you want that instead,” Jihyun chuckled softly as she dug out her keys, opening the door to the apartment and welcoming the two inside. 

“You have ice cream sundae things? You're already my favorite neighbor.”

“I think we might be stopping by more often then.” All three of the girls ended up laughing together as Jihyun closed the door. They all got comfortable, Soobin setting the plate of cookies down on the kitchen counter and turning to rest against it while Seola plopped herself down onto her couch with her legs still propped up to lay flat. 

“Ice cream is in the freezer here. I spend a lot of time here when I'm not working so... I have a lot on hand when I have movie nights,” Jihyun explained while making her way into the kitchen with Soobin following her.

“So I guess you have movie nights often with your friends huh?”

“Hm? Oh... I actually don't have many friends anymore.. moving to a new place makes it hard to make friends,” Jihyun ended up rambling off as she helped Soobin set up the small area on the counter for the others to make their ice cream sundaes.

“You're that new?” Soobin questioned curiously as she took the ice cream scooper from Jihyun.

“Yeah, kinda. The only person I really have is my roommate that works a whole lot.”

“That's so sad,” Seola's voice came from behind the two girls, throwing her arms around both of their shoulders. “No need for that. We can be friends and check up on you and keep you company.”

“You.. would do that?”

“Yeah! That sounds like a great idea. You've already welcomed us into your home and even let us have sundaes or ice cream sandwiches with the cookies. You're already like the best Mother friend ever.”

“Namji, you shall be our Omma. Namji-Omma~” Seola chuckled and nuzzled into the girl's neck, turning their bodies so Soobin could join in. There were soft squeals and a small bounce of their bodies as Soobin and Seola engulfed Jihyun into a group hug. They kept going with their cheerful jumps until they got the awkward girl to laugh with them. Feeling accomplished they gave her one last squeeze inside the group hug then turned to take their ice cream and cookies.

“So what kinda movies do you typically watch on your movie nights?” Soobin's voice called out from the living room in front of the tv, waiting for Jihyun to join them.

 

“Hyung, I can't get that tall ass turtle to wake up.”

“Hyung I think there's a new mole on my back but I can't see it – is it dark? Do you think it might be cancerous?”

“Appa I need to go to the gym – have you gone yet or should I wait for you?”

Different voices echoed throughout the apartment, each of them in their own tone while trying to scramble between each other to get things cleaned up or out of the way. It was just another night, another afternoon where they had to get ready for their own taste. Hyunwoo most of the time would get out of the way by going to the gym or dance studio... in this case, he just wanted to get out of the kitchen.

“Watch it maknae! I have a knife you know!”

“Don't threaten with knives. You're not supposed to be swinging the knife in the air. Keep that up and I'm taking your privileges away!”

“You always take his side, Kihyun, it's not fair!”

“Not fair? Do you want dinner or not? You can always go eat at the convenience store if you don't watch it, Minhyuk.” Minhyuk groaned with a roll of his eyes, finishing dicing the last of the onion for Kihyun, practically tossing the knife into the sink with a heavy drop. 

“Somebody should check if Hyungwon is up. Did he end up taking a nap when he got back from work?”

“I think he was playing Overwatch earlier...”

“What?! I thought I called dibs on the game next!”

“Would you guys stop? I'm trying to cook here!” Kihyun ended up roaring through the kitchen, holding his forehead with his first two fingers. “Jooheon, focus on stirring the sauce, Changkyun, you go ahead and get Hyungwon; we need him to help take out the trash... or do some of the dishes-- guys,” Kihyun stopped his sentence to look at the small group in the crowded kitchen, “how the hell did we end up making such a mess?”

Hyunwoo had finally made his way out of the kitchen to instead grab the small gym bag he had packed earlier in the day. Thankfully he was out of the way so Kihyun wouldn't have to yell at him too much. Then again, he checked out the kitchen area and noticed how the “children” of the house were bickering and putting the blame on each other and Kihyun would scold them for it.

“Shownu-hyung, are you ready?” 

“Wonho where do you think you're going? I thought you were picking out the movie we were gonna watch today.” That got his attention again. Wonho almost froze in place while he tried to think of an excuse.

“Uh... I can't today; I promised hyung here that I would monitor his dance practice tonight. You know; two heads are better than one!”

The two males ready to head out practically sunk to the ground at the way Kihyun's eyes narrowed at them. He really didn't wanna end up being the one taking care of the crazy “children” but at the same time, he knew how important it was for Hyunwoo to get what he needed. When it came to dance, it was a talent and passion none of them would dream of getting between. Not only that but at least less bodies in the house would be easier to keep clean after their meal.

As “mad” as Kihyun may be at the two males leaving him at their apartment, deep down he knew he couldn't stay mad for long. Everybody knew what Hyunwoo did for a living and how hard he worked at it. He was a dance instructor at a local college (although part time, it was his passion) and even at late hours of the night, he worked hard and trained to make sure everything was perfect. Wonho going, on the other hand, was something he didn't need all the time but appreciated. Most of the time he would go alone, blasting the music through the room and monitor himself through the reflection of the floor to ceiling mirrors. Having somebody with him made it easier to record and look over, making it easier for him to keep track of the progress in case he didn't remember on his own. 

The music came to end throughout the room and Hyunwoo stayed in his ending posing for a few seconds. His eyes scanned along his body to take in the angle, completely focused until he heard another voice beside him.

“So.... you good now? You don't need me anymore do you?” Hyunwoo looked to the side and saw Wonho with the phone in hand, turning off the recording. Of course he had that small apologetic smile on his face, cupping his palms together almost as if he was silently pleading.

“Yeah I'm good. You can go now,” Hyunwoo replied with a small laugh noticing how Wonho practically slumped over in relief.

“Thank you hyung! I'll be back home at midnight so we can walk in together!” the male half shouted as he grabbed his things, tapping at his own phone to slide into his pocket and giving back Hyunwoo's to him. “Oh and uh..”

“Don't worry; I'll tell Kihyun you were with me all night.”

“You're the best!” He replied with his gummy grin. Not wasting another moment, he was out the door, letting it slam behind him. “See you later! Don't work out too hard!”

“Yeah got it!” Hyunwoo half shouted back at him, nodding once the door closed behind him. Now he was alone. It wasn't like he minded; meant he could focus completely and it would be okay if he zoned out instead of talked to somebody.

One last stretch and Hyunwoo found a seat on the dance floor, in front of the mirror. He pulled out his phone and started to search for other dance videos, studying the styles then re-watching the recording Wonho took of him. His eyebrows furrowed slightly as he tried to figure out some of the moves... and for some reason, he wished he could do a little more of the partner dances, especially with how some of it went with the beat of the song.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I talk a shit ton, excuse my tongue. But! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and I hope that it gives you a decent set up. I apologize in advance in case I can't update for a while... my chronic pain and medical condition can keep me from doing what I want to. Also effects my ability to read write and spell so... sorry if I made any errors! See you in the next update!
> 
> hit me up on twitter @ANKyoungMi_Jell if you'd like!


End file.
